Elevator door sill guide
This is a guide to elevator door sills. This can be used to identify elevator brands, or figure out the age of an elevatorFor the automatic doors, it also related to the door operator production year.. This list will only list any elevator companies that make elevator door components. For any elevator door components which generic elevator companies used, please refer to the generic elevator component door sill guide. A&P. Steven Scissor gate door sills 1930s? A&P. Steven antique logo.jpg|1930s? A&P. Steven door sill (Swing door outside) DomusLift 2000s to present DomusLift doorsill RafflesCity SG.png|2000s DomusLift door sill (manual swing door) Dover 1980s to 1990s Dover_door_sill.jpg|1980s-1990s Dover door sill (single sliding door?) EPL Automatic solid door sills 1930s? EPL_door_sills_old.png|1930s? EPL door sill (center open doors) EPL doortrack label.jpg|1950s? EPL door sill (two speed center opening doors) Express Lift Automatic solid door sills 1980s-2000 Express Lift door track (center opening).JPG|1995 Express Lift door sill (center opening doors) GoldStar Automatic solid door sills 1970s-1994 1984 GoldStar doorsill.jpg|1984 GoldStar door sill (center opening doors) Haughton Automatic solid door sills Around 1967-1978 HaughtonDoorsill.JPG|Around 1967-1978 Haughton door sill (center open doors) IMG_0144.JPG|Around 1967-1978 Haughton door sill (two speed doors) Hyundai Automatic solid door sills 1990s 1993 Hyundai doorsill.JPG|1993 Hyundai door sill (center opening doors) 2000s-Present Dirty Hyundai doorsill.jpg|2000s Hyundai door sill (center opening doors) Indolift Automatic solid door sills 1980s to 1990s BGBR.jpg|1988 Indolift door sill (center open doors) SPPH2.jpg|1990s Indolift door sill (center open doors) Indolift doorsill PhoenixHotel.jpg|1980s-1990s Indolift door sill (center opening doors) Johns Perry Automatic solid door sills 1974-1986 Johns_Perry_Lifts_door_sills.jpg|1974-1986 Johns Perry door sill (center open doors) Johns & Waygood Automatic solid door sills 1950s?-1974 Johns&Waygood logo door sills.jpg|1950s?-1974 Johns & Waygood door sill (center-opening doors). Kleemann 2000s to present FB_IMG_1425541206915.jpg|2000s Kleemann door sill (two speed telescoping doors) (Credit to YouTube user PostTower) Kone :For the Kone section, this will applied only the countries other than America unless otherwise stated. Manual door sills 1960s-1970s 1977 KONE doorsill manual door.jpg|1977 Kone door sill (manual door) (Credit to YouTube user Heritage Elevators/ATITANIC1992) Automatic solid door sills 1980s-1990s Kone ADB 3 sill.jpg|The Kone door sill belongs with their ADB 3 door operator. This also applied to their ADC door operator (built in 1996). KONE doorsill 1985.jpg|1985 Kone door sill (center opening doors) (Credit to YouTube user Heritage Elevators/ATITANIC1992) KONE doorsill 1991.jpg|1991 Kone door sill (center opening doors) (Credit to YouTube user Heritage Elevators/ATITANIC1992) 2000-present (outside America) Kone's door component department were taken over by Wittur Group since 2000Wittur Group Milestones. Their AMD door operator (include AMD-1 and AMD-2Kone AMD Doors and Entrances) were made by Wittur GroupDespite the door operator were made by Wittur Group. It still have Kone internal label sticker on the door operator (refer to this picture and Kone High-Performance Door Systems documents).Wittur - AMD 2 car door operator. Kone AMD sill A.jpg|The current Kone door sill belongs with their AMD-1 door operator (built in 2007). 2000-present (in America) Kone provide 3 types of door operators: G2M (GAL door operators replacement), AMD (supplied by Wittur Group) and MAC. LG Automatic solid door sills 1995 to 1999 vlcsnap-2015-05-25-22h55m51s107.png|1995 LG door sill (center opening doors) LG landingsill 1997.JPG|1997 LG door sill (center opening doors) Maspero 2000s-present Maspero doorsill1.jpg|2010s Maspero door sill (center opening door) Maspero doorsill2.jpg|Closer look of the 2010s Maspero door sill (center opening door) Mitsubishi Automatic solid door sills 1960s? Old Mitsubishi Door Sill Logo 1.png|1960s? Mitsubishi door sill in Tokyo, Japan. (two speed doors) 1970s-Mid 1990s Vintage Mitsubishi door sill.jpg|1970s-mid 1980s Mitsubishi door sill (two speed telescopic opening door) Old Mitsubishi Door Sill Logo 2.png|1970s-mid 1980s Mitsubishi door sill in Tokyo, Japan. (center open doors) Horidome Villa Hotel - old Mitsubishi door sills logo.JPG|1970s-1980s Mitsubishi door sill (center opening doors) 1435543144977.jpg|1970s-1980s Mitsubishi door sill (center opening doors) (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) Mitsubishi door sills logo American.jpg|1980s-Early 1990s Mitsubishi door sill (Japan and the United States) (center open doors) 1435543137220.jpg|1980s-Early 1990s Mitsubishi door sill (Japan and the United States) (center open doors) (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) 1435543034145.jpg|1980s-Early 1990s Mitsubishi door sill (Japan and the United States) (two speed center open doors) (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) 1990 Mitsubishi doorsill.JPG|1990 Mitsubishi door sill (center opening doors) Mitsubishi door sill Pasaraya Blok M.jpg|Mid 1990s Mitsubishi door sill (center opening doors) Late 1990s-Present Otis No inner doors door sills Late 1910s VintageOtisDoorSill.JPG|Late 1910s? Otis door sill (Single speed sliding door outside) Scissor gate door sills Late 1890s?-Early 1900s? IMG_2414.JPG|Late 1890s?-Early 1900s? Otis door sill (Single speed sliding door outside, exterior door sill might not be original) Mid 1900s?-Late 1900s? IMG_5053.JPG|Mid 1900s?-Around 1913 Otis door sill (Single speed sliding door outside) Early 1910s?-Around 1913? IMG0022.JPG|Early 1910s-Around 1913? Otis door sill (Swing door outside) Around 1913-Late 1910s? IMG_0014.JPG|Around 1913-Late 1910s? Otis door sill (Single speed sliding door outside) Early 1920s?-Around 1926 IMG_5136.JPG|Mid 1900s?-Around 1913 Otis door sill (Swing door outside) Waygoodotis.png|Early 1920s? Waygood-Otis door sill (Unknown door outside) Around 1927-Around 1928 IMG_5115.JPG|Around 1927-Around 1928 Otis door sill (Swing door outside) Around 1929-Early 1930s Otis_door_sills_logo_20s.jpg|Around 1929-Early 1930s Otis door sill (Two speed sliding door outside) DoorSill.JPG|Around 1929-Early 1930s Otis Micro-Drive door sill (Two speed sliding door outside, damaged) Mid 1930s-1940s DoorSill6.JPG|Mid 1930s-1940s Otis door sill (Non-original swing door outside) Barred gate door sills Around 1914?-Early 1930s? IMG_5308.JPG|Around 1914?-Early 1930s? Otis door sill (Swing door outside) Automatic solid door sills Around 1925-Around 1975 IMG_0127.JPG|Around 1925-Around 1975 Otis door sill (Two speed doors) Waygood Otis door sills BH.jpg|Australia/New Zealand/United Kingdom Around 1925-1935? Waygood-Otis door sill (Design 1, center open doors) Waygood-OTIS.jpg|Australia/New Zealand/United Kingdom Around 1925-1935? Waygood-Otis door sill (Design 2, center open doors) IMG 0539.jpg|Australia/New Zealand/United Kingdom Around 1925-1935? Waygood-Otis door sill (Design 3, Side/center open doors) 552.jpg|United Kingdom 1970s? Otis door sill (Center open doors) 279.JPG|United Kingdom Mid-Late 1970s? Otis door sill (Two speed doors) Around 1975-Late 1970s IMG_5455.JPG|Around 1975-Late 1970s Otis door sill (Side open doors) DoorsillOld2.JPG|Around 1975-Late 1970s Otis door sill (Two speed doors) DoorsillOld.JPG|Around 1975-Late 1970s Otis door sill (Center open doors) DoorSillOld3.JPG|Different Around 1975-Late 1970s Otis door sill (Center open doors) Old Otis doorsill.jpg|1976 Otis door sill with replaced OTIS logo plates in the 1980s (center opening doors) 1435543082100.jpg|1970s Otis door sill in Japan (two speed doors) (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) 1980s-Present Screenshot_2014-10-27-08-37-17.png|1980s-Mid 1990s Otis door sill (Center open doors) (Credit to Instagram user rxunltd) DoorsillNew.JPG|1980s-Mid 1990s Otis door sill (Center open doors) DoorSillNewer2.JPG|Late 1990s-Present Otis door sill with logo (Center open doors) DoorSillNewer.JPG|Mid 1990s-Present Otis door sill without logo (Side open doors) Doorsill2 (2).JPG|Mid 1990s-Present Otis door sill without logo (Center open doors) Otis2000doorsill.JPG|European 1980s?-Present? Otis door sill (Two speed doors) Bandicam 2014-12-12 00-57-54-602.jpg|European 1980's?-Present? Otis door sill (Center opening doors) However, the Otis logo is upside down. Otis2000 doorsill.jpg|1996 Otis 2000 door sill (center opening doors) (Credit to YouTube user Heritage Elevators/ATITANIC1992) vlcsnap-2015-05-26-23h08m02s85.png|1997 Otis 2000 VF door sill (center opening doors)Taken from this video: Another Super RARE OTIS 2000 VF Elevator in Bali, Indonesia OTIS_Door_Sill.jpg|Asia/New Zealand 2000s-Present Otis door sill (Center open doors) Otis Gen2 door sill CascadeBandung.jpg|Asia/Australia/New Zealand 2007 Otis Gen2 door sill (center opening doors) 1435567605309.jpg|Asia/Australia/New Zealand 2000s-present Otis door sill (center opening doors) (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) Pacific Scissor gate door sills 1900s?-1920s? Pacific.JPG|1900s?-1920s? Pacific door sill (swing door outside, most likely not original) PacificOffCenterDoorSill.JPG|1900s?-1920s? Pacific off center name door sill (Swing door outside) Schindler Automatic solid door sills 1960s-1970s In this period, Schindler using their QKS6, QKS7 and QKS8 door operator. The door sills design are same as later Schindler elevators with QKS9 door operator. Platt - Schindler.JPG|UK 1960s-1970s Platt-Schindler door sill (two speed doors, credit: Beno.org.uk) Vintage Schindler lift door sill HK.jpg|Hong Kong 1960's Schindler door sill (center open doors). Old 60s Schindler doorsill HK.jpg|Hong Kong 1968 Schindler door sill (center opening doors) Screenshot_2015-06-17-11-12-44.png|1960s? Schindler door sill (center opening doors) (Credit to Instagram user 3enjamin5cot) 1980s-2000s In this period, Schindler mostly using their QKS9 door operator (for center opening doors) so the door sill will be quite similar. This not applied in America. Schindler landing sill 1985.JPG|1985 Schindler (worldwide) door sill (two speed telescopic opening doors) 1986 Schindler doorsill.jpg|1986 Schindler door sill, used on a Doppelmayr elevator in Austria (two speed telescoping doors) FB_IMG_1422701904126.jpg|1980s Schindler Haughton door sill (center open door) Screenshot_2014-10-31-12-26-05.png|1980s? American Schindler door sill (Center opening doors) (Credit to Instagram user milesweber) Screenshot_2014-11-08-08-45-46.png|1990s American Schindler door sill (Center opening doors) (Credit to Instagram user reydawei) Schindler 1990s sill.jpg|1990s Schindler (worldwide) door sill (Telescopic center opening doors) 1990 Schindler doorsill DKPH.JPG|1990 Schindler (worldwide) door sill (center opening doors) Screenshot_2015-06-17-11-07-06.png|1990s American Schindler door sill (center opening doors) (Credit to Instagram user tomtomtarntarn) Screenshot_2015-06-17-11-06-23.png|1990s American Schindler door sill (unknown door type) (Credit to Instagram user pancakesombrero) 2000s-Present Beginning with 2000s, Schindler choose Sematic Group for their door component supplier, so the style of the doors are slightly different than pastSchlieren from 1970 and Schindler 6300 MRL modernised. They also use door component provided by Wittur Group for some installations. Their QKS9 door component still applied but quite rare for few installationsSchindler lift in Luk Yeung Sun Chuen. While American 400A which using QKS16 VF door operator. Schindler door sill badge.JPG|2000s-Present Schindler (Sematic) door sill (center-opening doors, 5400 AP). S3300AP landing sill.jpg|2013 Schindler (Sematic) door sill (center opening doors, 3300 AP) Schindler 3300 AP doorsill 2012.JPG|2013 Schindler (Sematic) door sill (center opening doors, 3300 AP) S3300AP landingsill.JPG|2000s-present Schindler (Sematic) door sill (center opening doors, 3300 AP) Schindler 5500 door sill.jpg|2013-Present Schindler (Wittur) door sill (center-opening doors, 5500). Sigma Automatic solid door sills 2010s to present 2015 Sigma doorsill.JPG|2015 Sigma door sill (center opening doors) Toshiba Automatic solid door sills 1980s-1990s Toshiba_door_sills_logo.jpg|1980s-1990s Toshiba door sill (center open doors). 1985 Toshiba doorsill.jpg|1985 Toshiba door sill (center opening door) Van Emon Scissor gate door sills Early 1910s? VanEmonDoorSill.JPG|Early 1910s? Van Emon door sill (Single slide manual door outside) Westinghouse Automatic solid door sills 1950s Westinghouse_door_sills_logo.jpg|1950s Westinghouse door sill (center open doors) Doorsill.JPG|1950s Westinghouse door sill (two speed center-opening doors). Screenshot_2015-02-01-09-51-47.png|1950s Westinghouse door sill (center open doors) (Credit to Instagram user gabethenycexplorer) 1960s IMG_0066.JPG|1960s Westinghouse door sill (two speed center-opening doors). See also *Generic elevator component door sill guide *Escalator landing plate guide *Elevator doors External links *Langer & Laumann - Lift Door Manufacturers (for searching corresponding door operator to determine how old of the door sills is) Category:Elevator doors Category:Elevator guides